Disobedience
by ZERO-xxx
Summary: As straight-laced as she was when it came to work, Elsa knew how to unwind at the end of a stressful day. [Jelsa] [Oneshot] [Smutty PWP] [FemDom]


**A/N** _PWP Jelsa smut just because I was reading a lot of other smutty fanfics on this site for inspiration and a sort of "guideline" for the smut scenes I will have to write for my multi-chaptered fics, but this happened. I suppose it's good practice because it's been a while since I've written smut and in the past it was mainly yaoi/slash. Hah._

 _If you like a dominant Elsa with Jack wrapped around her finger, then you'll like this kinky, smutty oneshot. If not, then enjoy it at face value anyways._

 _(p.s . Not for the kiddies)_

* * *

 **Disobedience**

 _Jack x Elsa oneshot, Modern AU_

 _Summary: As straight-laced as she was when it came to work, Elsa knew how to unwind at the end of a stressful day._

 _Lemon, FemDom, Bondage, PWP (porn without plot)_

* * *

She frowned, pouting cutely - much to Jack's chagrin.

"You know…" he said as he heard the click of the handcuff around his wrist. "...when you said you wanted to unwind, I thought you meant something _different._ " The corner of Jack's lips deepened into grimace as he heard and felt the second cuff locking around his other wrist. He peered up at her work once Elsa was done and experimentally tugged at the cuffs, which were securely tightened around his wrists and the chain securely wrapped around one of the bars on the headboard of their bed.

Elsa sat, straddling his waist as she coyly stroked her thick blond braid with both hands. She kept her pout and said to him, "you promised Jack."

He let out a soft scoff and rolled his icy blue eyes. "Uh - _yeah_ \- I agreed to sex. Not... _this_." He moved his arms slightly just so that the chain of the handcuffs could clink against the metal bar. Jack watched her look at his binds and then back down to him, at which he gave her an inquiring eyebrow raise.

Elsa stood her ground however, showing him that she was serious by carelessly tossing the key to the handcuffs off to the side of their king sized mattress. "This _is_ sex," she told him with a little smile as she began unbuttoning her white blouse. "I do want to unwind after a long day at the office, don't you?"

Jack felt his mouth drying up at the sight of his beloved girlfriend of several years stripping down above him. He could barely form coherent sentences as he mumbled out a response to the best of his abilities. "U -Uh...work wasn't that stressful for me - " He swallowed hard when he saw her cross her arms to pull off her plain white camisole to reveal a daring, black bra that was embellished with a dark blue lace on the edges and did its job by pushing up her breasts to create a soft valley of cleavage for Jack to indulge in. A sheer black fabric fell from the brassiere and covered her abdomen, creating a tantalizing silhouette of her slim waist. It fluttered open in the front whenever she moved slightly, providing him a teasing view of her taut, ivory pale stomach once in a while.

"...Really?" she asked in soft allure as she tossed the article of clothing off to the side where it hit the floor. Elsa couldn't help, but smirk when she saw Jack staring at her with a glazed over look in his eyes with his lips parted in anticipation. "It was for me," she murmured, "and it was _boring_."

"Is that so?" he said with some degree of difficulty as he saw her carefully unzip the side of her black pencil dress. He kept his eyes glued on her as she got off the bed and hooked her thumbs underneath the waistband of the skirt. Jack swore that he felt a flare of heat rush through his body when he saw Elsa looked at him over her shoulder with a teasing smirk before bending over to take off the skirt.

A low growl erupted from deep within Jack's throat as he was presented with a generous view of her shapely bottom as she took her time to free her ankles from the constricting skirt. She definitely had this planned beforehand. He knew that Elsa rarely wore sexy lingerie, declaring that she had no time or the energy to spend in the effort He tugged at the handcuffs, silently cursing their existence at the moment. "...Elsa," he said in a half-groan, throwing his head back against the pillows in frustration.

She chuckled softly, standing up straight and turning herself fully towards him to let him look at her. Elsa knew very well how tortuous this must be for the white haired young man. He loved to touch her whenever they made love - everything from gentle caresses to wantonly groping her. That's why she knew that he wasn't kidding when he let out another distressed groan.

"Elsa...damn it...is this really necessary?" Jack kept tugging at his binds, prompting her to sit on the edge of the bed beside him and put a finger to his lips.

She shushed him softly, leaning down and teasing him by looking as if she was going in for a kiss, but stopping just a few inches short. "You promised," she whispered, running her hand through his messy white locks. Elsa saw him struggling against his binds again and in response, she gave him a kiss - just to appease him for now.

Jack eagerly accepted it, moaning slightly as he leaned up in hopes of deepening it before she pulled away far too early for his tastes. "Elsa…" he breathed out, almost begging her for another kiss before he was cut off.

"If you play nice and do as I say, then I promise you'll be rewarded." She smiled as she moved to open one of the drawers on their nightstand. "You can feel as much pleasure as I will if you just do as I say, Jack," she reiterated slowly, making sure that he fully understood the conditions that she wanted from him.

It took him a while to register what it was that she pulled out from the drawer, but by the time he figured it out, it was too late for him to fight back. He narrowed his blue eyes in disdain at the long silky fabric and asked incredulously, "seriously? A _blindfold_?"

Elsa smiled sweetly, bringing the fabric down onto his eyes. "You - "

" - Yeah, yeah, I know. I promised, but I just don't see the point in it," he said as she tied it around his head. "I mean," Jack let out a dry scoff and smirked cockily, "if you were going to blindfold me, what's the point in wearing that sexy get-up?"

She laughed softly in amusement as she finished tying up the blindfold. "You're still cracking jokes in your position, Jack?" It was typical behavior of him to make light of a situation whenever he was truly nervous. Elsa picked up on that ever since they began living together several months ago. In a teasing manner, she tapped at the pulse on his neck and dragged her hand down. A surge of pride began swelling up inside of her when she saw him shivering, his cocky smile quickly disappearing. "You want to know why I wore this tonight?" she whispered seductively into his ear, eliciting another anticipatory shudder from him.

Jack stifled down another groan by biting down on his lower lip. He hated that she had the ability to get him hot by a light touch with her fingertips and a few words. It was even worse when he was aware that he wasn't even undressed yet.

"It's so that I can experience the pleasure of having you take it off - _soon_ ," Elsa enunciated the last word clearly for him to hear before planting a light kiss on his jaw.

"S - Soon?" he stammered, feeling her release him from the constraining clothes he wore by starting on his necktie. The anticipation was killing him.

"Mhm - soon," she murmured against his neck as she let her hands slowly unbutton his dress shirt.

Jack licked his dry lips, liking the idea of being able to strip the lingerie off the enticing body of the platinum blond. He entertained his mind with the teasing images he saw of her before being blindfolded. It was definitely going to be fun - and perhaps even worth the wait.

"So, if I just do as you say, then - ?"

Elsa smiled into a kiss she planted on his collarbone. "I'll make sure to let you have your fun afterwards."

Jack sneered victoriously. This was going to be a piece of cake -

"Easy enough - _ah fuck_ \- !" He drew in a sharp breath when he felt Elsa climb on top of him and press her thigh up against his growing arousal.

"Oh, oops," she said innocently. "I didn't think you were sensitive there yet." She giggled femininely, holding a hand to her lips as she watched him writhe underneath her. A slow smirk spread across her delicate face as she peered down at him. She was going to make him eat his own words and the satisfaction of knowing that flooded her entire body with a burning, slow heat.

Jack panted, struggling to keep his focus. He knew very well that she was feigning her innocence. Especially when she pushed her leg up against his crotch a second time. That was definitely no _'accident.'_ "L - Liar," he breathed out, pulling at his binds.

"You're calling me a liar, Jack?" Elsa cooed, leaned down.

He drew in a sharp breath when he felt something wet on his neck, which he soon recognized to be her tongue. Jack had a rebuttal in his head, ready to be fired at her to topple this game of dominance that she was playing, but his mind went into static blank when she began suckling away at his erogenous zone. He began tilting his head away from her, allowing her more access of his neck and coaxing her to continue.

"Are you?" she asked, persistent for an answer as she briefly unlatched her lips from the bruised, reddened area she left on his pale neck.

"I - I - " Admittingly, Jack forgot all about what she had asked him in the first place. He remained silent for the longest time, trying to gather his thoughts and at the same time, not wishing to admit this to her out loud.

Elsa stifled down a soft giggle as she looked down at him. "Did you forget the question, Jack?" she asked him, finding his stubbornness adorable. She leaned down so that she was just a few inches away from his lips. "...Would you like for me to repeat it?" she whispered breathily, causing him to shiver.

He struggled to answer her, causing the blond to pull away from him completely. Jack immediately moaned in protest from the loss of contact.

"Answer me, Jack," she demanded in a commanding tone. Elsa smiled coyly. "Or are you too unwound to say anything?"

"...As if," he countered, fully aware that it was a weak comeback.

"Then...if you don't answer - then I'll leave."

He furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes underneath the blindfold. She couldn't be serious - "You're lying."

Elsa propped herself up so that she was back to resting her entire weight on her knees, straddling him high above his waist as she looked down on him. "I can take care of myself," she answered nonchalantly.

Jack let out a low growl, clenching his hands into fists above his head before he mumbled out a meek, "...repeat the question then."

"- Please."

" _Please_."

"Very well. You called me a liar, Jack?" Elsa smirked when she saw him grow still, no doubt trying to think of a way to answer this with the least amount of consequence.

"I...did."

"Good at least you're honest," she answered, rewarding him with a kiss. Elsa could tell he was greedily accepting the kiss, moaning and groaning into it as he swirled his tongue around hers.

She tasted like the relief of drinking from an oasis in the middle of a desert. He was parched, thirsty for her and he relished each drop. Jack moved his mouth in accordance with hers as he leaned up into the kiss. Although he was bound and at her mercy, he took this opportunity to claim dominance with an aggressive kiss. It was time to turn the tables in his favor -

" _Mm_!" Elsa moaned, flushing a deep pink color in her face when she felt Jack deepen the kiss from underneath her. She felt his tongue wildly plundering her mouth, driving her crazy.

There it was. Jack felt some masculine pride from making her moan and he smirked into the kiss. Their normal intimate sessions were him doing most of the work. Elsa was a straight-laced managerial office worker that did not have the slightest idea of how to engage in intercourse when they first started dating. While other men would have found that to be a turn-off, Jack was drawn to her inexperience and he did not complain since she had great reactions every single time they were in bed.

She pulled away from him with a breathless gasp. Elsa watched him fall back against the pillows as she bent her knees a little, hovering herself just barely above his waist. Jack could hear her trying to catch her breath, whimpering once in awhile to get over the extremely hot, passionate kiss. He gave her a lopsided grin and kept it there, making sure that she saw him.

"Was that too much for you?" he teased, over confident in his kissing skills. "Do you need some time to think about an answer?"

Elsa set her jaw and her eyes in a sharp glare. She quickly got a grip on her consciousness. "You're good, Jack," she admitted to him with a sharp huff, to which he responded with a prideful beaming smile. "But you're a little too late to be questioning me. Did you forget the position that you're in right now?"

Jack shivered as she slid both her hands over his chest and underneath his dress shirt. She traced the faint outline of his abdominal muscles with her fingertips, taking her time to appreciate his well-proportioned physique. As her hands trailed dangerously south, he subconsciously bucked his hips forward, feeling the pressure building up on the lower half of his body to an overwhelming level. However, Elsa held him down, lifting herself up high enough so that he barely missed.

"Elsa," he groaned out. Even Jack knew that he was being pathetic. He could normally last quite a bit with just foreplay before he needed to fuck her, but this time was different. Maybe it was because of the blindfold, but he felt as if just the slightest touch sparked his libido and boosted his sex drive to the point where if he didn't get release now, he would have a mental break down.

"Tell me what you want," she ordered him, eagerly awaiting his answer as she drew lazy figure '8's into his chest with her index finger. The blond vixen leaned down to kiss his neck once more. She flicked her tongue out, coaxing out a strangled groan from the handsome young man underneath her. Elsa suckled and nibbled at the skin on his neck, teasing him to no end and making all sorts of noises come out past his lips. "As much as I enjoy listening to all the noises you make, Jack...I can't do anything else if I don't know what you want."

He panted heavily, his well-built chest rising up and down rapidly as he fought to fill his lungs with air as fast as he can. A thin layer of sweat formed over his entire body and he lay there at Elsa's mercy as he clenched his teeth.

"What do you want, Jack?" she asked, sliding her hand down his torso.

"I want - _fuck_ \- Elsa…!" He pulled violently at his binds when he felt her palming his erection through the fabric of his dress pants. His leg bent up, his knee hitting Elsa's backside. She reacted by immediately taking her hand away from his crotch. Jack snarled at the loss of contact and fell back against the bed lifelessly as he muttered a string of vulgarities under his breath continuously.

Elsa watched her boyfriend suffer in sexual depravity underneath her. She knew he aching for release and she was probably a horrible girlfriend for thinking such things, but -

\- he looked incredibly hot laying there, splayed out on the bed in front of her.

Beads of glistening sweat began gathering in the dips and crevices on Jack's neck and abdomen. His lips - slightly pink - parted as he drew in heaving gasps of air. Elsa had a craving desire deep within her to take off the silk blindfold to get a glimpse of his eyes. She always liked looking into his eyes as they made love. Normally they were bright, round, and full of boyish wonder even though he was in his mid-20s and nearly done with medical school. However, whenever they were in the throws of passion, those clear blue eyes smoldered with a lustful fire that refused to go out until he got his fill of her.

"Answer me," she demanded in a calm whisper, hovering over him by placing her hands on either side of his head.

After a few more times of sleeping together, Jack noticed that behind that perfect, clean-cut woman was a lustful temptress, a side that she never showed anyone except Jack - and that turned him on to no end. She was willing to be adventurous, not just restricting their love making to the bed, but to various other parts of their one bedroom studio apartment - the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room - hell, even the balcony. Not only that, but she was more than eager to try new positions with him. Jack was always just as eager to be sexually adventurous, but this...

Jack groaned out an incoherent response, unable to get himself to answer her. It was too embarrassing on his part. After much difficulty, he strangled out a soft, "pl -"

"Hm?"

He bit his tongue, holding himself back and trying to swallow his pride before answering. However, Elsa took it as a sign that he was not quite ready to submit to her.

" _Ngh_ \- !" Jack choked out a moan when he felt her stroke his growing arousal. It was pure torture. "E - Elsa," he said in between shuddering gasps.

"Say it."

"Please," he breathed out, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. "Please fuck me, Elsa. God damn it..."

Elsa blushed slightly at his language. She lowered her blue eyes while biting her lower lip slightly. What she wouldn't give to hear that sexy baritone voice say those lines again…

"How do you want me to fuck you?" she asked, slowly unbuckling his belt.

"I - I don't know, just - _ah, fuck_ \- Elsa. I need you - I need you so bad," he begged her as she tortuously hooked her fingers underneath his pants and boxers.

The blond took the time to enjoy this moment. It wasn't often that she could have him wrapped around her finger and able to play him like putty in her hands. He was normally the dominant one in their sex life, although he would always make sure that she was satisfied and happy throughout the entire process from start to finish. Even with rough sex, he made sure that she was happy and her well-being came before anything else.

She thought of his kindness in the past and figured that she should reward him a little.

"Good boy," she whispered with a soft giggle. She stroked his head, running her fingers through his wild white tendrils. Elsa gave him a fleeting kiss and there was a slight pause as she slid down his pants, releasing his engorged erection.

Jack drew in a sharp gasp and immediately let out a loud groan when he felt the warmth of her mouth embrace his throbbing member. "God - _fuck_ \- Elsa…" he said in a harsh breath. She had a marvelous mouth, silky and hot - and able to take him in, in full without gagging. He threw his head back and fought against his binds when he felt her swirl her tongue around the tip, licking and smearing the pre-cum around. He grit his teeth as he fell back on the bed. "That feels so good," he said in a breathy moan, encouraging her to continue.

Elsa pulled away just briefly to lick her swollen red lips. She looked up at him with round, blue eyes that shimmered with desire. "Really?" she asked, giving his entire length a good lick from base to tip.

"Ah - _ngh_ \- ! R - Really, so - _ugh_ \- keep going."

She noted that he was being really vocal tonight, more so than the other nights. It was like music to her ears. His sensual groans, his feral growls, his silky moans - she was playing him like a piano and it excited her.

"You're so noisy tonight, Jack," she muttered as she pumped him with her hand. Elsa held the hot flesh in her hand and leaned forward, teasingly brushing him against the soft dip of her cleavage.

Jack stilled, letting out a stifled grunt at the new sensation.

"I've given you blowjobs before," she commented, gently running the tip of his cock over the smooth skin of her breasts and briefly sliding it in between the tight cleavage before taking it out. Elsa smirked slightly when she heard another frustrated growl from Jack.

"Fuck - stop talking…"

"Why?"

" - Just suck me off already." Jack groaned, writhing. "Come on - Elsa."

"Just suck you off?" she inquired, letting go of his length and earning her a husky growl from the aroused man beneath her. "I thought you wanted me to fuck you."

"You know damn well what I meant," he said in an irritated voice. Jack wondered just who was the woman he was having sex with tonight. Elsa was normally shy and reserved. Although she did take the reins from time to time, most of the time it was him doing the work and treating her like the queen she was to him. However, this time, she was treating herself like the queen and Jack had to admit that a part of him found it to be extremely hot.

Although he could do without the painful teasing.

"So - you don't want this?" Elsa lowered herself so that her hot core was running across the length of his erection. She thrusted her hips back and forth, prompting Jack to let out a series of loud moans in response.

He could feel just how wet she was through the black lace of her panties. She was practically coating him in the clear fluids just by rubbing herself off on him.

"Elsa... Elsa...Elsa," he repeated her name in a breathy chant. "Please - stop teasing me," he begged, unable to take the pressure that was building up inside of him. "I need you - "

"How bad?" she asked, grinding up against him and letting out a soft, feminine moan as she closed in on her own release.

"I - _fuck_ \- so bad. I need you to be inside you so bad. I need to see you. Please - "

Elsa held herself still, panting as she tried to regain her composure and bring herself back from reaching her climax. She held herself over him and silently studied him as he lay there obediently beneath her.

Jack felt the tip of her braid brush against his chest and soon felt her soft breasts press up against him as she kissed him softly. He shivered under her as she pulled away. "Elsa - " he choked out her name in desperation.

"I'll take the blindfold off...since you said please," she said, untying the knot from behind his head.

It took his eyes a while to adjust to the dim light in their bedroom, but with a few fluttering blinks, he focused in on Elsa, who he swore looked even more beautiful than when he last saw her. Her lips were swollen from kisses and from her own arousal. Her blue eyes were half-lidded and glazed over with lust. Her pale skin was dotted with blooms of red and when he caught sight of her wet panties, he felt a surge of pride knowing that she was surely desiring him as much as he desired her.

"Elsa," he murmured, dazed by her beauty. Jack parted his lips just slightly, silently asking for a kiss.

The young woman smiled and leaned down. She affectionately brushed away some stray, damp locks of white hair away from his eyes and gave him the kiss that he so desired. With a slant of her mouth, Elsa moaned into him, coaxing him to kiss her back with fervor.

Jack parted from her with wet pop and feverish gasp. He stared up at her with a half-lidded gaze and he tugged at the handcuffs slightly, silently asking that she take them off. "Elsa…" he panted, "please...please let me touch you."

"Not yet," she murmured, hooking her fingers underneath the black straps of her bra and sliding them off.

"Hey," Jack whispered huskily, keeping his eyes glued on her as he was granted with a generous view of her perky breasts. "I thought I could do that."

Elsa leaned forward, smirking a little. "They're not completely off, are they? You can finish the job for me later, but for now - " She scooted up and straddled his stomach, pushing her exposed breasts down to his face.

He didn't need any more instructions other than that. Obediently, Jack leaned up slightly and captured a pert nipple in his mouth. He circled his tongue around it, flicking it occasionally before suckling on the hardened bud.

The platinum blond arched her back and let out a girlish moan. Her entire face was flushed with a pink color as she rode the waves of ecstasy that Jack's tongue provided her. He had a great mouth - she had to admit. Amongst other things he was an amazing kisser and he definitely knew how to eat her out to make her climax multiple times.

" _Hng_ \- Jack…" Elsa whimpered as she fought to keep herself up without her arms buckling. Every swirl of his tongue and nibble of his teeth against her sensitive buds nearly sent her over the edge. She needed release - now.

Jack blinked, confused when she pulled away abruptly. He studied her flushed expression and realized that she was moving herself downwards. With baited breath, he anticipated what was to come when he saw her push aside her damp panties and grab a hold of his hardened member. "Elsa…" he breathed out just as she lowered herself on him. He grit his teeth and groaned lowly as her warm insides clenched his entire length.

"Ah...so big...every time," she breathed out, clutching her chest as she experimentally moved her hips.

Jack could feel the prominent ridges rub against his throbbing member as Elsa rode him. He groaned, turning his head slightly off to the side and breathing into the sweat soaked pillow. " _Fuck_ \- so good. You feel so good," he said in a breathy moan.

" _Mmph!_ Jack... !" Elsa cried out in surprise when she felt him buck his hips and slam into her. She trailed her hand down her taut stomach and let the tips of her fingers flit over her swollen clit. A violent tremble shook her body as she rubbed herself, attempting to release and bring herself to a blinding orgasm.

Jack watched her with a half-lidded gaze and grit his teeth. "Let me...do it…" He tugged at his handcuffs. "Let me make you cum. Babe... _please_."

Knowing that his fingers would feel much better, Elsa complied with no arguments and hastily got up, pulling him out of her moist core. They both gasped softly, shuddering at the loss of contact. She reached out to the other side of the bed for the keys to the cuffs and shook as she leaned forward to release Jack from them.

Almost as soon as his hands were free from their binds, Jack captured her in his strong arms and threw her down on the bed. He heard her yelping in surprise, but he was in such a cloudy sex-driven daze that he barely heard her as he slid off her soaking wet panties.

Without warning, Elsa widened her eyes and cried out as he entered her once more. "J - Jack! A - Ah! You can't - ! If you do that, I'll - !"

The bed rocked as Jack slammed into her, grunting and growling with each thrust. "This is what you wanted," he said in a husky murmur against her neck as he gave her fresh hickey amidst his thrusting. Jack ran both hands up the length of her milky legs and unhooked them from his shoulders, prompting a look of brief confusion from his girlfriend. He breathed heavily as he picked her up so that he was sitting up and so that she was straddling his lap. Jack gave her a little smile and held her close. "This is how you want to finish it, right?"

Elsa blushed, but regained her stern composure that she held while Jack was bound by the handcuffs. "You better make me _cum_ , Jack," she ordered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He chuckled, fondling the front clasp of her bra and releasing her supple breasts from the lacy lingerie. "I understand."

She moved against him, sliding herself up and down his impressively sized length. Her slick juices squelched with each thrust. "Ah - _mm_ \- Jack!" Elsa felt him grab her hip with one hand and slam her down onto him, while using his other hand to reach down between them to rub her swollen clit. At this, Elsa let out a loud cry of ecstasy.

"Say my name. Scream it out," Jack said in between pants as he looked up at her blushing face.

"You're - _ah_ \- not the one in charge here - Jack," Elsa gasped out, suddenly screaming as he hit a sensitive spot deep inside of her.

"I can't have a prize?" he asked, grunting as he buried his face in her breasts. Jack suckled away at the soft mounds, leaving angry red kiss marks on her pale skin. "I thought I was on my best behavior."

Elsa felt him take his hand off of her clit and reach up to brush away some loose locks of blond hair that stuck to her sweaty face. She stared into his smoldering blue eyes and she felt her heart skip a beat at the very sight. "Y - You call earlier your best behavior?" she questioned dryly.

She felt so close to release -

" _Mmph! Mm! ...A - Ah_ , Jack!" she cried out sharply as he stirred up her insides with each deep thrust. "Right there!"

"If you want me to make you cum, I need you to scream my name from your cute little mouth," he said with a cocky chuckle, prompting her to scowl at him.

In an act of defiance, Elsa decided to silence herself by biting down on one of the top buttons of his dress shirt. She whimpered as Jack thrusted in faster. In between clenched teeth, Elsa told him, "don't get cocky just because I freed you."

Jack smirked, grunting when he felt her inner walls clamp down on him. He could tell that she was close to climaxing. "I was noisy for you, so - _ngh_ \- all I want is that you return the favor. That's all."

The blond stifled down a sharp cry as she neared her orgasm. " _Mmph - ngh - ah_! J - Jack!" She saw stars as he thrusted in deeply and pushed her over the edge. Elsa threw her head back sharply, snapping the button she was biting down on from its stitches. She dropped it from her mouth and a loud scream escaped her throat.

"Jack!" she cried out from the sheer pleasure of reaching her climax.

"Ah, fuck," the white haired man breathed out when he felt her insides clenched tightly around his erection. He gave a few sharp thrusts, grinding his hips against hers wildly before he also found his release. Jack grunted, consumed by the euphoria that his climax gave him. He weakly thrusted into her as he filled her up with his warmth before he stopped.

The two lovers remained in each other's arms, tiredly riding out the waves of their orgasm in silence and butterfly kisses before they both collapsed on the bed side-by-side. As Jack moved to undress himself from the rest of his clothes so that he could comfortably settle in for the night, he felt and heard the snap of a handcuff going around one of his wrists.

"Wha - ?"

Elsa smirked at him as she laid there beside him on the bed. "That's for trying to order me around at the end."

Jack stared at her for a bit before scoffing as he lay there, defeated. "I just want to get out of my clothes and sleep," he mumbled. His blue eyes widened in shock when he saw the blond climb on top of him with a little coy smirk. "Elsa - ?"

" - You don't sleep…" she kissed him on the lips, "unless I say you can go to sleep."

He wryly chuckled. "You really aren't tired?"

She shook her head, smiling happily as she lay there on top of him.

Jack challenged her smile with his trademark smirk and raised his other hand to release her thick braid. He ran his fingers through the soft locks and kissed the tips as he murmured, "then I guess I'll just have to make you tired. It seems like I can't disobey an order after all."

Elsa laughed softly, kissing him on the lips. "I don't expect anything less."

* * *

 **A/N** So I hope you guys like that. I know I said this was going to be PWP, but I can't help slipping in those small details of Elsa and Jack's characters in this AU, even though this is a oneshot piece. I'm more of a writer devoted towards plot, rather than anything else haha.

Anyways, I actually enjoyed writing this smutty contraption.

Now excuse me as I go douse myself in holy water.

-ZERO-


End file.
